Romeo and Juliet
by musicalsarelife
Summary: The boys school puts on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, starring who else but Hanschen and Ernst, but will mention others. This will be a chapter fic. Rating for later chapters. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

This'll probably be a long one. I'm not sure how they would do _Romeo and Juliet_, as it is in English, but whatever. This will focus on Hanschen and Ernst, but will not neglect the other boys. Please read and review. I do not own Spring Awakening or Romeo and Juliet.

"So this year, to illustrate our studies, we have decided to put on a production of our latest reading, _Romeo and Juliet_," announced Herr Sonnenstitch, as class ended.

The boys looked from one to another before Georg voiced the question, "But it's a romance."

"A tragedy," Herr Sonnenstitch corrected him.

Understanding exactly what his friend was trying to say, Otto stepped in and asked, "But Romeo and Juliet do fall in love...so wouldn't they have to kiss?"

Melchior Gabor laughed audibly. His legs were kicked up on his desk.

"Herr Gabor, please control yourself, and take your feet down."

"Yes sir." Sarcasm was dripping in his voice.

"Anyway to answer your question, I suppose so, but we'll figure it out on a later date…"

"Yes, isn't that how you always run things, pushing away possible problems to a later date, always afraid, never confronting anything…" Mechior's voice grew as he stood up.

"Herr Gabor! Silence yourself and sit down!" Herr Sonnenstitch screamed.

With a smirk, he did.

"Everyone will be required to play at least a small part in the play, and parts will be assigned at random. The cast will be posted on Monday morning. You are dismissed."

The boys stood up and began to pack their things. They discussed the announcement. Melchior comforted Moritz, who frantically panicked on how he could remember lines, if he could not remember his latest lesson of Latin. Georg and Otto lamented their treatment after the questions they asked. Occasionally someone mentioned which character he would like to play.

In the corner, Ernst packed his books more hurriedly than usual. He did not want to be questioned on anything concerning the play. Lord knows, the visions he had as the class read the play, and now to be performing it, he was sure these apparitions would only worsen. And, the fact that he would have to memorize lines, any lines, frightened him.

He strode out the door, when a strong hand grasped his shoulder and turned him around.

"And you wish to play whom?" Ernst found himself face to face with Hanschen Rilow.

"I-I'm really not-not sure." His voice quivered and he looked at the ground, occasionally looking up, as he answered the question. He couldn't help noticing that Hanschen had not removed his hand from Ernst's shoulder.

"Oh Ernst, you must have some idea." He taunted him, tightening his grip on Ernst's shoulder ever so slightly. His mouth curved into a smirk.

"I…" Ernst paused and then threw Hanschen's hand off and bolted home. He spoke to none of his schoolmates that weekend.

Following the weekend, Ernst walked to school. The morning was very pleasant. The warmth of spring was peeking through the chilled wind that occasionally blew. The weekend had been very nice for Ernst. He had been able to finish his schoolwork on Saturday, so he was able to fully enjoy the sermon at church on Sunday, not distracted by the lingering work to be done.

As he approached the school, he noticed his schoolmates crowded around the door. He wondered why this was.

He got closer and he heard Georg say, "Melchior is Mercutio."

The play! Ernst had very happily forgotten about their production of _Romeo and Juliet_ over the weekend. The casting news made him slightly sick as he dreaded discovering to which part he had been assigned.

"Melchi, isn't the nurse a woman?" Moritz asked.

"Yes."

"Melchi, how can I play a woman?" Moritz looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown, "Do you see how this will haunt my dreams, Melchi? I can't handle this."

"Moritz, it will be fine." Melchior comforted his friend. Ernst, though upset that Moritz was so distraught, was very happy to learn that Moritz was the nurse. He had been very afraid that he had been cast in that role. Surely, he had been relegated to one of the servants. That wouldn't be too bad.

He drew closer. The other boys took notice of him, and parted for him to see the list. He wasn't sure quite why they did this, as they hardly took notice of him before. He got to where he could see the names on the list. He realized that Otto and Georg had been cast as the servants. He traced the names up the list, until he found his. He looked to the other side of the paper and read the character, "Juliet Capulet."

"What?" Ernst almost gasped. He couldn't be Juliet. Aside from his massive insecurities, he could not remember all the lines. He just couldn't.

In his silent fretting he didn't realize that someone now stood behind him, reading the list, until he heard a small laugh.

Ernst turned to see Hanschen standing over him. "This will be fun won't it, Ernst?"

Ernst, having not seen any name other than Otto, Georg's, and his own, cocked his head. Hanschen nodded toward the list, and Ernst turned to see Hanschen's name next to "Romeo Montague."

Things could not have gotten worse.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope everyone who has been reading this has enjoyed it. I've only gotten two reviews, (by the way thank you for those), so I'm not sure. Please let me know what you're thinking! The quotes from _Romeo and Juliet_ are from Act I, scene iv. Once again, I own nothing but this story. Please enjoy this chapter.

Romeo and Juliet

When Ernst had thought that his situation could not get worse, he was very wrong. Once rehearsals started, he realized just how bad he was at performing. He stuttered and mumbled his way through the lines, only for Herr Sonnenstitch to yell at him. It didn't help that Melchior was very confident, and seemed to be having the time of his life playing Mercutio, and as it turned out, Hanschen was actually a very good actor.

The adult was yelling at Ernst once again.

"He is doing his best, Herr Sonnenstitch!" Melchior Gabor brazenly interrupted in defense of Ernst.

After striking Melchior with his switch, Herr Sonnenstitch returned to Ernst, who stared at the ground, feeling like he wanted to cry.

"Look at me!" Herr Sonnenstitch yelled at him. Ernst snapped his head up. Ernst felt the teacher's hot breath on his face as he continued to yell. It was thoroughly unpleasant. As he finished humiliating Ernst, he turned, "Herr Rilow!"

Hanschen, who had been leaning against table, stood up. "Yes, Herr Sonnenstitch."

"Take your classmate outside and practice with him. We will move on to another scene."

"Yes, Herr Sonnenstitch." With a slight bow of the head, Hanschen walked out the room. Ernst followed him slowly, as if he were walking to his own execution.

Outside, Hanschen opened his script. "We can start where Romeo and Juliet meet. Is that acceptable?" His manner seemed very cold. Ernst assumed that Hanschen was not very happy, counseling Ernst in his lines, when he already knew his own.

"Um, yes, I suppose." Ernst frankly didn't want to read ay lines, but realized he had to start somewhere.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this,_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

Hanschen moved so he was very close to Ernst. Ernst could hardly focus on the lines in front of him. He didn't start to read until Hanschen prodded him, "Good pilgrim…"

He took a deep breath, _"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this,_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is hole palmer's kiss."_

"Ernst, try not to stutter, and speak a little louder," Hanschen instructed him, but he continued, _"Have saints not lips and holy palmers too?"_

"_Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."_ Ernst was quite uncomfortable, as Hanschen was nearly standing over him. He didn't look up at him, but turned his gaze towards Hanschen's toes.

"O then dear saint, let lips do what hands do—

_They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."_

"_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."_ They didn't touch, but Ernst was able to feel the warmth from Hanschen's body. Feeling his proximity was very different from when he felt Herr Sonnenstitch's. It was not unpleasant, even a little pleasurable. However, he was forcibly reminded of the previous Friday, when he had run from Hanschen.

"_Then move not while my prayer's effect I take."_

Ernst began his next line, but Hanschen stopped him, pulling his face up and kissing him. He held the thin boy's face to his, and took advantage of the shock to press the kiss deeper.

Ernst began to shake violently, under Hanschen's grasp. He felt very conflicted. Part of him was thrilled with the kiss, another chastised himself for this joy, and yet one more was truly terrified.

He attempted to pull away, but realized that Hanschen would not let him go. A wave of panic swept over Ernst, and he pushed Hanschen away, turned on his heel and ran, dropping his script.


	3. Chapter 3

The lines from Shakespeare are from Act II, scene ii. I really hope everyone's been enjoying this. Please review.

He ran. His feet pounded against the ground as he sprinted home. Ernst reached his door, trying to make sense of what had just happened to him. He wondered if Hanschen had meant to kiss him like that. Had he been planning it, or was it a reaction to the lines? Ernst was very unsure. However, he was very curious as to whether Hanschen felt the same fire rise in him as they kissed.

For indeed, Ernst felt a fire. He entered his empty house, as his parents were helping at church, and he mounted the stairs to his room. His steps were slow and deliberate. He went over and over the moments in his head, and tried to recall the sensation of Hanschen's lips. They were thin and smooth, and Hanschen's hand that held him in place was so strong. He hated admitting it to himself, but he wished Hanschen's lips were once again against his own.

In his room, he began to do some schoolwork. It was not much, and he finished within the hour. He took out his Bible and began reading it. He loved the elegant words that formed across the pages. After a few minutes of this joy, he closed the Bible, thinking he should try to learn some of his lines. However he realized that the script was missing.

Playing back over the events leading up to his flight, he discovered he must have dropped it. This upset him. Now, not only would he still not know his lines, but also Herr Sonnenstitch would be very angry with him for losing his script.

He paced his room a couple times, trying to decide something to do, albeit unsuccessfully. He heard a squeak from the front door, and assuming that his parents would be home, he left his room to greet them.

However, when he stepped onto the stair landing, he did not see his parents on the lower floor, but a young blond man.

"Hanschen?"

"You forgot this." Without asking, he climbed the stairs to Ernst's room. He handed him the script.

He took it and thanked him.

"Shall we go over some more of your lines?"

"Well, I…"

Without waiting Hanschen stepped into Ernst room.

"Thank you for helping me." Ernst nodded and stepped into the room with him.

"Sit."

Ernst sat on his bed.

"The balcony scene?"

"Um, that would be fine."

Hanschen began reading his lines. They exchanged words, as Ernst stayed on his bed, and Hanschen paced back and forth across Ernst's floor.

Ernst continued. "I come, anon. But if thou mean'st not well, I do beseech thee— By and by I come. —To cease thy strife and leave me to my grief.

_Tomorrow I will send."_

"_So thrive my soul."_

"_A thousand times good night."_

Hanschen sat on the bed next to Ernst, _"A thousand times the worse to want thy light!_

_Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books,_

_But love from love toward school with heavy looks."_

Hanschen moved even closer to the boy, who was now inexplicably frightened. As they continued through the scene, Hanschen did not take his eyes away from Ernst. They seemed to bore a hole into the back of his mind causing Ernst to cower under his gaze. Ernst wondered if he could see Ernst's fear and insecurity and desire.

Ernst was hardly able to mumble through the rest of his lines, he was so nervous, _"Sweet, so would I,_

_Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing._

_Good night, good night."_

Hanschen leaned in against Ernst, _"Parting is such sweet sorrow_

_That I shall say good night till it be morrow."_

"_Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast—_

Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!"

As he spoke, Ernst got continually quieter, until he was hardly speaking above a whisper. Hanschen had wrapped his arm around Ernst's waist, and he pressed another kiss to Ernst's lips. With the other hand, he held Ernst's face, gently stroking the soft skin.

With a mind of their own, Ernst's arms wrapped around Hanschen, who moved his hand from Ernst's face, tracing along his chest. As he did, he slowly leaned Ernst back on the bed, and moved resting half on top of him, and half at his side. He pulled away from Ernst's lips, and began kissing his neck.

Ernst gasped. Hanschen unbuttoned Ernst's shirt, taking pleasure in Ernst's small flinches as he undid each one.

Ernst felt himself shaking. Heat grew in him as Hanschen ran his hand down his now bare chest to his pants, unbuttoning them now. Though he was terrified, Ernst lifted his trembling hands and unfastened Hanschen's shirt, with remarkable speed.

Hanschen was surprised at this, but did not object. They kissed again, and Hanschen moved his hand across Ernst's thin body.

Several minutes later they parted and redressed themselves. After they did, Hanschen picked up his script. He broke the silence and finished the scene, _"The grey-ey'd Morn smiles on the frowning Night,_

_Check'ring the eastern clouds with streaks of light,_

_And fleckled Darkness like a drunkard reels_

_From forth Day's path and Titan's burning wheels._

_Hence will I go to my ghostly Friar's close cell,_

_His help to crave and my dear hap to tell."_

Hanschen exited the room without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to my reviewers. I know it's been a few days, but I'm busy with school etc. I hope everyone enjoyed the inauguration yesterday, and I hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. And so, we continue. I do not own anything. Line from Act I, scene iv.

Ernst had gone to bed very puzzled that night. He had no idea what to make of Hanschen. Certainly there had to be some attraction, didn't there? Hanschen had been the one to come after Ernst, to enter his room, and the first to kiss and touch, and… Certainly that had to mean something. But Ernst was so confused. Why hadn't Hanschen said anything, other than his last line?

The night's rest didn't clear much for him, and as he walked back to school the following morning, he was very contemplative.

Once at school, the boys were gathered to work on the play. Apparently, it was going to be a very big focus for the next few weeks. The school did not want to be humiliated by a poor performance.

The boys had been given time to memorize their lines on their own, and therefore had split into various groups. Otto and Georg sat with each other in one corner of the room, mostly talking about girls, but occasionally reading a line.

Moritz sat next to Melchior, who was reading his "Queen Maab" speech. Moritz flipped through the pages, looking at his lines.

"Melchior, what does this mean?" He pointed to a line in his script.

Melchior motioned to him to come closer and whispered something into his ear.

Moritz gasped, "Oh my God! Melchi! I can't say that." He buried his face in his hands, and Melchior laughed a little and patted him on the back.

Ernst had sat himself alone. He had opened the script, which lay on his desk, but only blankly stared at the pages. Lost in thought, he once again did not notice Hanschen come up behind him.

Without a word, Hanschen grabbed his arm, pulled him out of his seat, and then led him to the hallway outside of the room. He sat down on the floor, and Ernst sat next to him.

Silently, Hanschen opened his script, and began to look through his lines. He didn't say them, just looked. Ernst looked at his own script, which he had fortunately been able to remember as Hanschen pulled him out.

Ernst wanted to ask so many questions about the day before, but Hanschen just sat there, without the slightest look that he wanted to talk about anything. Ernst just looked through his lines.

A few minutes went by, when Ernst realized that Hanschen's hand had drifted to rest on Ernst's leg, startled by this he gasped, "Hanschen!"

Calmly, Hanschen looked up, "Yes, Ernst?"

His composure was inscrutable. Ernst was now no longer sure if his hand had ended there by mistake, or if he had wanted it there. "Oh, nothing, Hanschen. Nothing," and he quickly returned to his reading. Hanschen looked at him in curiosity for a moment, then returned to his.

When the boys were called to come in, pack their things, and leave, Ernst had decided that he needed some idea of what Hanschen was thinking. Ernst had now almost completely reasoned that he was in love with Hanschen. Hanschen terrified him, that was true, but still nothing stopped him from dreaming about their encounters, especially of the previous day.

"Hanschen, may I see your script?"

Hanschen looked confused as he saw Ernst carrying his own script, but he handed it to him. Ernst quickly scrawled, "Hanschen, I love you—Ernst" a few pages into the script before giving it back to its owner.

That night Ernst reviewed his lines toward the end of the first act. As he looked at them, he saw next to the line, _"You kiss by th' book,"_ a message in Hanschen's writing.

"That is how it should be."

Ernst sighed, so much for unraveling any of Hanschen's mysteries.


	5. Chapter 5

I am very sorry for how long this has taken to update. Chock it up to the fact that I've been very busy. Well, here is the next one. I'll try to update sooner from now on, but no promises. Lines from Act II, scene I or ii depending on which version of the play it is. Please enjoy this chapter!

On a late Sunday afternoon, Ernst, sat alone in the forest by the church. A warm breeze wafted through the air, carrying the pleasant scent of the pine trees. The weather was indeed very conducive to a lovely day. However, Ernst's thoughts were very full of turmoil, which spoiled the mood.

As it was Sunday, he spent a great deal of the morning in church. It seemed very sad there. Moritz was not there, and most of the other children were aware that something was wrong. It made them melancholy. Frau and Herr Stiefel, Moritz's parents, were there. They kept their heads down the entire time, as if they were ashamed.

It had been no secret that Moritz had been the worst student in class, but he had made vast improvements. That made it all the more devastating when Moritz came with the news that he had failed, and would therefore not be promoted to the next term. They play would be the last thing he did in the school.

Ernst wanted so much to cry. Moritz had always been a friend, and though he hated to admit it, Moritz had always been the one to which he could compare himself. Melchior was so handsome and brave. Hanschen, though intimidating, was very intelligent, and as Ernst had seen, very passionate. Even Otto and Georg, had their connection. No matter how awkward Ernst felt, he could always feel better than Moritz because Moritz was so nervous and unsure. Ernst hated himself for thinking that. It was as if he had been wishing for Moritz to do poorly. He hated that.

Other thoughts consumed his mind. He carried his book bag, which contained the two books that had come to represent him: _Romeo and Juliet_, and his Bible. He was once again very conflicted.

He loved church. He loved the priests' powerful voices. He loved the scriptures, the stained glass windows, the large crucifix over the altar. He loved and feared the God that reigned over his life.

But he loved Hanschen. No matter what he read or heard, he could not deny the fact that he adored every move Hanschen made. He read the words in the Bible over and over again, unable to understand how something and someone that gave him so much strength and joy could be a sin.

Ernst began to cry, so very confused with his own thoughts. He almost didn't realize that Hanschen approached him until he heard him speak.

"_It is my lady! O it is my love!_

_Oh that she knew she were!"_

Ernst looked up through his tears, but didn't talk.

"_She speaks yet she says nothing, what of that?" _Hanschen said, joking ever so slightly, and he sat by Ernst's side, but Ernst returned to look at the ground.

"_Her eye discourses, I will answer it." _He forced Ernst to look into his eyes. He paused a moment before kissing him.

They parted, Ernst's eyes glistened with tears as Hanschen continued, wiping a few tears from Ernst's face with his thumb, _"I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks,_

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres till they return."_

Ernst leaned forward, resting his head on Hanschen's chest. After a few minutes, Hanschen's presence comforted him, and he stopped crying. They spoke idly of church and the play until the sun began to set, and Ernst had to go home.

As he walked along the dirt path, Ernst wondered what to think of the enigma that was Hanschen. His sweet words had given him so much comfort, but they were not his own. Ernst was sure that someone loved him, but he could not tell if it were Hanschen or Romeo.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, everyone, thank you for your patience. I know this update has taken quite some time. Please enjoy this next chapter. Sorry, nothing from _Romeo and Juliet_ in this chapter, so I just do not own _Spring Awakening_ at the moment. Reviews are very much appreciated.

The day of the play had arrived, and the town buzzed with anticipation. Several of the parents had made food to serve before the performance, so the play had become a large picnic and social event.

Ernst heard people talking outside the room that now served as the boys' dressing room as he stepped into the dress, which was his costume. He was alone. The call time was actually not for another half hour, but he had wanted to arrive and get ready without any of the others around him.

He was not really worried that they would make fun of him; he just wanted some silent time to think. Truthfully, he had been anticipating this day for weeks. Hanschen finally had to shed the cloak that Romeo provided him. Ernst felt himself become very excited as he looked forward to discovering Hanschen's real feelings. Once ready, he sat in silence, listening to the merriment in the nearby hall.

The time drew closer. Herr Sonnenstitch started gathering the boys who were in the hall, and others came through the back door of the school. Hanschen walked through the brisk air. He had not wanted to talk to anyone, so he did not attend the earlier festivities. As he walked up, he heard people being told to come in. He also saw the lovely Wendla Bergmann run up to Melchior.

She grabbed his shoulder, as he was about to go inside. He turned and looked happy and surprised to see her.

As Hanschen passed he heard her breathlessly say, "Melchi, I have such news for you. You will not believe what has happened!" Her hand rested on her stomach as she spoke.

Melchior looked at her then looked back, "I'm sorry. Wendla, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later."

"But, Melchior, it's very important."

"I know, but really I must go." Herr Sonnenstich was yelling inside. "I will see you after the show. I promise, we will talk then." He looked around for a moment and lightly kissed her. Hanschen pretended he did not notice.

"But, Melchi!" She called after him, but he had disappeared into the doors. Hanschen looked directly into her eyes and nodded in acknowledgement. She froze for a moment and then turned away and ran to where some other girls were standing.

Ernst's silence had been broken a long time ago, and the dressing room was full of noise as the boys talked amongst one another, looked for their props, and got ready. Hanschen walked over to him, placed his hand on Ernst's shoulder, but said nothing.

Melchior, now in costume looked around. "Has anyone see Moritz?" He looked worried.

"He's in the closet." Georg called to him.

Melchior knocked on the closet door, but Moritz would not open it. "Melchior, I cannot be seen like this. It is far too humiliating." Moritz panicked from the other side.

Melchior coaxed him, "Moritz, I'm sure you are exaggerating, please just come out."

Moritz returned with an adamant "No!" However, with some more mild coaxing and convincing from several of the boys, he came out. Many had to suppress a laugh, as he did look very amusing, in a large dress and white hat, but they tried to make him as comfortable as possible.

Ernst stared at Hanschen as he got ready. He looked remarkably handsome, his brow furrowed in quiet concentration. Ernst reached out and took Hanschen's hand. This started the blond, but he turned to face him, as Ernst pulled him a little closer.

Staring up at Hanschen with his large, innocent brown eyes, he whispered, "Hanschen, I love you."

Hanschen chucked and replied, "I know." He leaned down and kissed Ernst before he pulled away.

Most people were occupied in trying to convince Moritz that he did not look ridiculous. Moritz was preoccupied with the idea that he did, so only Melchior noticed their little exchange. He said nothing.

Herr Sonnenstitch burst through the door asking if everyone was ready, and then calling everyone to the backstage area. Moritz froze in the dressing room, obviously beginning to sweat. The other boys walked down the hall, with Ernst at the end, closest to the door.

Ernst heard Herr Sonnenstitch yell through the door, "Herr Steifel, get moving. If you do not leave we will start late, and I will not put up with it."

"Yes, Herr Sonnenstitch."

Moritz ran through the door, and ran down the hall to catch up with the others.

They set up for the first scene, and the lights came up.

The play had begun.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's taken so long to update. Blame school. I do not own anything. Not Spring Awakening, not Romeo and Juliet, just this story. A lot of Romeo and Juliet in this chapter, as they have started the play. All lines are from Act I, from the Prologue and Scene iv. Gets into both Melchior and Wendla's relationship as well as Hanschen and Ernst.

Romeo and Juliet

Ernst stood silently in the wings as Bobby Mahler, who had been chosen to read the parts of the chorus, began.

"Two houses both alike in dignity,

_In fair Verona where we lay our scene,_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,_

_A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life,_

_Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows,_

_Doth with their death bury their parents strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-mark's love_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage_

_Which but their children's end nought could remove_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage,_

_The which if you with patient ears attend_

_What here shall miss our toil shall strive to mend."_

And there was no turning back. The play had officially begun, and nothing could stop it now. Off-stage, Ernst watched Otto and Georg, as the servants, roughhousing and exchanging jokes and insults. They seemed to thoroughly enjoy themselves. Ernst just waited expectantly.

Of the lovers. Hanschen made the first entrance. The bright lights shone down, illuminating his face and build. The light seemed ironically cheerful for the situation, as he explained his pining for Rosaline. Ernst refused to look away from Hanschen, as he stood, clutching the very edge of the curtain.

Hanschen walked off stage right to where Ernst stood. The small young man looked down straightening his costume for his entrance, so he was startled when his faced was forced upward and met with Hanschen's. He would have emitted a cry had Hanschen's mouth not silenced him, reducing the sound to a muffled gasp.

They broke apart just in time for Ernst to make his entrance. Half the audience was rather shocked at how oddly beautiful Ernst looked in a dress. His slight figure and boyish face gave him an effeminate appearance and the light glowing above him rendered him the appearance more like an angel than any earthly being.

Hanschen watched and felt a tear fall from his eye.

As the play progressed, Melchior made an outlandish entrance and enthusiastically read each line. With a smirk he began his Queen Mab speech.

"_O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you._

_She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes_

_In shape no bigger than an agate-stone_

_On the fore-finger of an alderman,_

_Drawn with a team of little atomies_

_Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep;_

_Her waggon-spokes made of long spinners' legs,_

_The cover of the wings of grasshoppers,_

_The traces of the smallest spider's web,_

_The collars of the moonshine's watery beams,_

_Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film,_

_Her waggoner a small grey-coated gnat,_

_Not so big as a round little worm_

_Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid;_

_Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut_

_Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,_

_Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers._

_And in this state she gallops night by night"_

He leapt on a table that constituted part of the set. As he read his lines, he looked directly at various members of the audience, occasionally motioning toward them.

"Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;" He looked at the police chief's wife who was known to be a woman of questionable devotion.

"_O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight,"_ To the mayor, who wished he were royalty.

"_O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees," _He motioned to Hanschen's father, a lawyer, and the wealthiest man in the town without political office.

"_O'er ladies' lips, who straight on kisses dream,_

_Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,_

_Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are:_

_Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose,_

_And then dreams he of smelling out a suit;_

_And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail_

_Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep,_

_Then dreams, he of another benefice:" _Melchior made a larger gesture than normal toward the town's pastor. Off to the side, Herr Sonnenstitch felt his temper rising.

"_Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,_

_And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,_

_Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades,_

_Of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon_

_Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,_

_And being thus frighted, swears a prayer or two_

_And sleeps again."_ Two of Otto's older brothers were on leave from the military, and Melchior made an ironical bow and salute to them.

"_This is that very Mab_

_That plats the manes of horses in the night,_

_And bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs,_

_Which once untangled much misfortune bodes:_

_This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs,_

_That presses them and learns them first to bear,_

_Making them women of good carriage." _He grinned at Wendla, although few other than she and her mother noticed. Frau Bergmann shot him the dirtiest look that she could muster, and Wendla looked down to avoid Melchior's eyes. A reaction he had not anticipated, he was thrown slightly.

"_This is she—"_

Fortunately the speech had ended. Hanschen steadied Melchior by touching his shoulder. _"Peace, peace, Mercutio, peace!_

_Thou talk'st of nothing."_


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry that it's taken so long for me to update this. I've been suffering major writer's block concerning this story, and I've had ideas for others, so, sadly, I've been very bad in neglecting this one. I promise I will keep posting, and I will finish it. I think there will be only one more chapter after this. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I look forward to your comments. As always, I do not own _Spring Awakening_ or _Romeo and Juliet_. _Romeo and Juliet _lines from Act III, scene v.

It was surreal.

Ernst's emotions were fused. He felt fear of making a mistake, while he felt an bizarre power as he made his practiced motions on stage. While on stage he concentrated firmly on his role, determined not to let himself make a mistake. However, during the short intermission after the second act, and in the brief periods when he stood in the wings, awaiting his entrance he drifted.

Hanschen had kissed him. He did not recite lines. He did not practice Romeo. He did not perform for anyone other than Ernst himself. Hanschen had just kissed him.

He still felt the urgency with which Romeo had always kissed Juliet, but Ernst felt a reality in this last one. He tried to argue against himself. He and Hanschen had been alone before, in his room, in the orchard, behind the schoolhouse, in a hallway, and yet, Ernst could not convince himself against the truth of the incident backstage. He felt comforted.

Romeo and Juliet's problems began to arise.

On a dark stage, Otto and Georg slid on a wooden platform that served as a bed. Once it was on, Ernst sat on it, "sleeping," and Hanschen lied down, resting his head on the boy's lap. As they held this familiar position, the lights came on.

Hanschen stirred.

"_Wilt thou be gone? it is not yet near day,_

_It was the nightingale and not the lark_

_That pierc'd the fearful hollow of thine ear,_

_Nightly she sings on yond pomegranate tree._

_Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."_

The blond looked directly into his lover's eyes. He grasped the back of Ernst' neck and held his face a mere two inches from his own. _"It was the lark, the herald of the morn,_

_No nightingale."_ He abruptly looked toward the audience and moved away._ "Look love, what envious streaks_

_Do lace the sev'ring clouds in yonder East ---_

_Night's candles are burnt and jocund Day_

_Stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops._

_I must be gone and live or stay and die."_

Ernst's former comfort disappeared. In the many rehearsals of this scene, Hanschen had never so closely stared so directly. He never did that when he played, as he always did, the Romeo role. The scene continued to anyone else, normally, but Ernst felt as if he were torn from his character by Hanschen trying to tell hims something.

"_Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I'll descend." _Hanschen pressed his lips firmly to Ernst's, and he made his exit to the downstage steps that led off to the side.

"_Art thou gone so, love? Lord, my husband, friend,_

_I must hear from thee every day i' th' hour,_

_For in a minute there are many days---_

_O by this count I shall be much in years_

_Ere I again, behold my Romeo."_

Hanschen turned, facing Ernst and placing his hand on the small one's shoulders, gripping firmly for a moment then letting go. _"Farewell._

_I will omit no opportunity_

_That may convey my greetings, love, to thee."_

"_O God!" _Ernst proclaimed as Hanschen reached the bottom step. _"I have an ill-divining soul,_

_Methinks I see thee, now thou art so low,_

_As one dead in the bottom of a tomb._

_Either my eyesight fails or thou look'st pale."_

Romeo spoke in comfort, _"And trust me, love, in my eye so do you---_

_Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!"_

Those in the audience had been impressed by all the boys for almost the entire play, but now at least those in the front row, who knew that it was not just a trick of the distance and light, were even more impressed, as they saw that the boys portraying the lovers were both, indeed, turning quite pale.

They thought these two were shockingly talented actors, playing the distraught lovers, who were absolutely terrified of never again having the chance to see one or hold or kiss one another.

They thought they were remarkably talented, but, they did not know how easily the sentiments came.


	9. Chapter 9

I am a terrible, terrible person. I hate when people do not update for a very long time, and yet, I do the exact same thing. Sorry. Thank you to all the people who have continued to read/review/alert/favorite this story. It makes me feel so wonderful, and makes me want to continue it. As before, I blame my neglect for this story on my writer's block and busy schedule. I own nothing, of course, except the character of Jakob Gierster, whose name I created from a random German name generator I found on the internet. Romeo and Juliet lines from Act V, scene iii. Also the Bible verse in this is Deuteronomy 6:5. This is the final chapter in this story.

"For never was a story of more woe

Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

Jakob Gierster, the Prince, spoke the final lines of the play, standing above two prone bodies on the floor. Hanschen held Ernst close, feeling like it was the last time he could do so, as Romeo and Juliet lay dead in each other's arms. Moritz sat crying in a back corner, making a final decision of what he would do shortly, a few days after the play, and the Nurse sat in the same corner weeping for the death of her mistress.

Off-stage in the final moments of the play Melchior, no longer Mercutio, observed the scene briefly before shifting to look over to Wendla. She had buried her face in her hands, and her thin shoulders shook, as if she were crying. His eyebrows shot up. Why would she cry?

The lights blacked out, and the audience erupted into applause.

When they came up again, the cast took their bows. As Melchior took his, he attempted to catch Wendla's eye once again, but now she was looking at her mother. He mother was saying something, he could not quite make out. As he moved away from the front of the stage, he missed Wendla's mother forcefully dragging her away.

Hanschen and Ernst took their bows last. They stood next to one another. Hanschen bowed, then Ernst, and then together. As they stepped back to join the company in a final bow, Ernst tried desperately to catch Hanschen's eye, but the blond stared determinedly forward, or to the other side, never at Ernst.

The cast exited the stage and headed back to the dressing room. Otto, Georg, Bobby, and several others chattered happily about their remarkable performances.

Listening to this, other than muttering the word, "Fools," Hanschen remained stoic and silent. Ernst stayed quiet as well, walking next to the taller blond.

"Hanschen?"

At this Hanschen sped up his steps, leaving Ernst in silence behind him. The smaller man stopped in his tracks. Moritz passed him, tears still streaming down his face, and Melchior followed him quickly, attempting to comfort him.

In the dressing room, much was as it was in the hall. Most of the boys quickly changed and then went out to enjoy the food and company. Moritz changed and then left, deciding to take a walk. Melchior rushed out, hoping to find Wendla.

Soon, Hanschen and Ernst were the only ones left in the room.

They stayed in silence, other than Hanschen forcibly removing his costume and putting on his normal clothing.

In a small voice, Ernst tried again, "Hanschen?"

Nothing.

More desperately, he tried, "Hanschen, please look at me."

Suddenly, the taller boy turned to him, face stoic, eyes almost boring into Ernst. Still, he said nothing.

"Why won't you speak to me?" Big, brown eyes began to fill with tears, as Hanschen turned away, yet again, buttoning his shirt.

"Understand it is not that I dislike you, Ernst, but I do not think we should speak to each other anymore." His voice was even and matter-of-fact as he finally answered.

Now, Ernst fell silent. What did this mean? And really, what could he say?

"Hanschen…" He found his voice, and almost whimpered.

"Ernst, please do not speak."

After a few breaths, Ernst nearly started sobbing, as he spoke, "Hanschen, how can you do this?

"How can I not?"

Ernst broke into a sad, angry yell, "I went against the Bible for you, and you…"

He was cut off by a growl, and Hanschen picking up a Bible used in the Religion lectures in the class and throwing it at Ernst's feet. He screamed, "It is because of your Bible that we cannot continue this. If before someone found us together, I could say we were rehearsing for our play. I was preparing, being a skilled performer. If I kissed you now, and someone saw. What would I say?"

"I…I don't know, but…"

"No." Hanschen had finished changing. "I now must take my leave of you now, Ernst. I am sure my parents are waiting to speak to me." And with that, the blond composed himself and left the room.

A few moments later, Melchior reentered the room, asking, "Has anyone seen, Wendla…" He stopped, surprised to see Ernst, still in costume, crying. He walked up to the smaller boy.

"What is wrong?" He knelt by Ernst.

"Nothing."

"Can I help you?"

"No, Melchior you cannot."

"What is it about?"

"Nothing, Melchior! Nothing!" Ernst burst into sobs once again.

After a pause, Melchior ventured, "Is it about Hanschen?"

"I-I…W-what do you, do you? I…"

"I saw you two before the show."

Ernst fell silent.

"I hold nothing against you two. I swear." Melchior placed a hand over his heart to emphasize.

Ernst cracked a small smile. "No. I suppose you wouldn't." He took a breath and continued, "He does not think we should see more of each other. Now, that the play is over, I mean."

"Oh…I am sorry."

"He feels it is too dangerous, I think."

Melchior burst, "And that is what is wrong with society! What should it matter if…!" He stopped and stood up. "Well, we should be getting outside."

"I suppose." He stated dully.

"Look," He placed a hand on the boy's thin shoulders, "Perhaps we can speak with Hanschen outside. We will work this out…"

"No. We should not speak of this."

"But, Ernst, we can…"

"Melchior," Ernst spoke with a warning, "Hanschen will only be angry for my telling you. He will not change his mind."

Melchior tried to protest, but a shared look stopped him. "Well, then…I suppose I should go outside. I have been looking for Wendla Bergmann."

Ernst nodded as Melchior left the room again. He was no longer crying, but held a blank, emotionless face.

After several minutes, Ernst picked up the Bible that rested at his feet, and flipping to a random page, he found, "And you shall love the Lord your God with all your heart and with your entire being and with all your might."

He felt tears prick his eyes again. He read the passage again and again, and he cried knowing he did and would love God entirely, even if that was not what he wanted.

A/N: And there, is the end of this story. Again, thank you to all those who stuck with it. I am very proud of this, but I admit, I was terrible at updating the final chapters.

To those who wanted a happy ending, I am very sorry. It was never in my plan to end this story happily. As much as I love these characters, it would not make sense. Romeo and Juliet does not end happily. I did not kill Ernst and Hanschen because, again, it really would not make sense. This can be considered a tragedy, since we know Moritz and Wendla will die, but I'm not writing it. I truly would have loved this to be a happy ending, but Romeo and Juliet kill themselves because they cannot be together. Ernst and Hanschen will not kill themselves, but the cannot be together.

If you are curious about my opinion, I do think Hanschen loves Ernst. However, I do not believe he would be willing to sacrifice his comfort or place in society for it. Maybe he will grow to regret that choice, but that is not for me to say, at least not in this story.

If this ending upsets you, I am so sorry. I do hope you still enjoyed the story. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. And honestly, thank you so much for everyone who kept reading. You are all the reason that kept me going when it was hard getting through this.


End file.
